


Ours

by kenmarcadeblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto takes hypothetical residence plans relatively seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Song fic, honestly wth is plot idk her??, kuroo is mentioned bc boks loves him & so do I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmarcadeblues/pseuds/kenmarcadeblues
Summary: Boyfriends moving into an apartment together and musing about their future.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> idk why I felt like posting this, I wrote this a year ago...
> 
> Even though I've been completely out of the fandom loop and super distracted by other stuff, deep down, I guess I just miss my volleybois and manager gals, man. 
> 
> anyways, based off of/inspired by [I Want a House](https://youtu.be/bqcwG9Pdhqg) by Twin Sister

Wandering gray-blue eyes flit around the apartment; a small space that's a little bit boxy, a little bit awkward, and also filled with some awkward boxes at the moment. There's still quite a bit of unpacking to be done.

  
It doesn't feel like theirs, but it will. Their two personalities will shine through in the things they own; the books and nick-nacks they'll cover their shelf in, rugs they'll put down, paintings they'll put up, candles and necessities to be stored in the bathroom, decorative little plants here and there, even the food that will soon be sprawling inside the kitchen. This apartment is Keiji's and Koutarou's, and it _will_ feel like them, in time. Just not right away.

  
Though that doesn't stop the pair from wishing: Koutarou for a backyard where he can bask in the sun and breathe freely, and Keiji for neighbors that are more than a wall away so that he can play his music, loudly, without being judged.

  
"I want a house," Koutarou's voice laments from the sofa. It's not a proper, super comfy sofa that you can lose yourself in; it's only a scrawny futon that happens to be well-dressed.

  
Keiji waltzes over to where the voice originated, finding his boyfriend lounging tiredly, just like he'd left him before using the bathroom - _their_ bathroom. " _Babe_ ," he sighs, in that particular way he seems to do only when talking to Koutarou. "We literally just moved in," he says as he looks down at the other boy. It's almost not an exaggeration because they'd moved in about half an hour ago.

  
"So? Doesn't make it any less true," a slightly pouty Koutarou replies.

  
"Yeah, well. I know."

  
Keiji stares at Koutarou's extended legs expectantly, crossing his arms; the latter quickly catches on and lifts up his legs for him to sit. Once his boyfriend's properly situated, Koutarou automatically sets his legs down across Keiji's lap, as if he's part of the sofa.

  
"So, hypothetically, our house..." Keiji begins to say, and Koutarou can't help how his insides warm up at the use of that three letter word. "...how big would it be?" he inquires, chin resting in hand.

  
"I don't think it'd be anything too huge, you know? Like, probably just two bedrooms with all the usual stuff. Oh, and a backyard, of course!" Koutarou's voice is impassioned as his hands move with a flourish through the air, painting a vision of the imaginary residence. "Maybe a porch, too. So we can have chairs out there when the weather's nice. If it's big enough, a whole set-up to entertain guests. That'd be fun, huh?"

  
Keiji nods thoughtfully. "And what would the house look like?"

  
"Well, it'd be made of wood."

  
"Wood?" Keiji's genuine curiosity makes his head tilt a smidge sideways, and the gesture allows for a dark curl to come loose from its place and fall into his eyes. He brushes it back hastily, clearly annoyed. Koutarou smiles fondly at that.

  
"Yeah. Built of all wood - floor to ceiling. Because it's strong, natural, and looks cool. Right?" Keiji doesn't respond for a second, while Koutarou stares at him expectantly.

  
"Sure," supplies Keiji. "It's different, but it could be interesting."

  
"So you see where I'm coming from?" Keiji nods at him. "Ah, yes! And it'll go with our aesthetic, don't you think?" he continues to babble excitedly.

  
" _Aesthetic_ , huh? What is our aesthetic, exactly?" Keiji inquires curiously.

  
"Soft-hipster mixed with fun-grunge with a pinch of nature-wave," the older boy spits out all matter-of-factly and proud, almost in a sing-song sort of way.

His boyfriend can't help but giggle. "That's - god, that's ridiculous."

  
Koutarou sits up suddenly and delivers a quick peck to an unsuspecting cheek. "Well, _you're_ ridiculous," he tells a red-faced Keiji; they're nose to nose now, just staring into each other's eyes. As he brings a hand up to tousle dark hair, Keiji, all blushing and deer-eyed, is trying to form some kind of coherent thing to speak. "See? Fits you just fine. You should see yourself right now."

  
Keiji somehow manages to scowl but it's half-hearted. "How," he stutters, choosing not to address the last minute or so of his life, "how long did it take you to come up with that - that _mess_?"

  
"I dunno. Tetsu helped me with it a while back," says Koutarou, grinning at the memory.

  
A tsk. "Of course. Should've guessed that, honestly." 

  
Koutarou sighs, lips in a tight line as he glances up at the ceiling and studies the minute bumps and cracks of its off-white surface. He's picturing the aforementioned boy, all toned muscles and crazy hair and piano-like grins. A good friend that always has time for a laugh or two. "Ah...I really, really miss him."

"I know," Keiji says softly. "Hopefully he'll visit soon."

  
Koutarou makes a mental note to text Tetsurou, but meanwhile hasn't thought to retract his hand from Keiji's hair. He decides to comb through it as if it's his sole purpose in life and Keiji condones this; he eases into Koutarou's touch and focuses his gaze on his own fingers which aimlessly trace vague, undetectable shapes onto a thigh that doesn't belong to him.

  
"Color," Koutarou blurts suddenly. "What color scheme? Like, what should the wood be painted? That's important."

  
"I don't know." Keiji's tone is flat, causing his boyfriend to frown slightly. 

  
"Babe. Pick a color."

  
"I...don't know," Keiji repeats.

  
"Babe."

  
"What?"

  
"Just. Pick."

  
"Why don't you pick?"

  
"Because I picked all the other stuff." Koutarou places both his hands on Keiji's shoulders and declares, "I shouldn't just say everything that I want. It's your house, too. Represent yourself."

  
"It's fine," Keiji says, waving his hand dismissively. "Seriously."

  
"Ah, but, _Keiji_ ," whines Koutarou, gently shaking the former by the shoulders.

  
"I just don't particularly care, that's all."

  
His arms fold across his chest as he huffs. "Oh, really now. So you'd live in a _poop-brown_ house?" Keiji just blinks at him. Koutarou scrunches up his nose. "Or a _snot-green_ house? Or a _pee-yellow_ -"

  
"You could paint it any color you like, just so long as I can live with you."

  
Koutarou forgets about talking completely for a moment, devoting energy to a smile so huge, it's miraculous when it doesn't split his face in half. Keiji thinks it's the most beautiful thing.

"Aww! Keiji, my love!" he cries, flinging himself onto his boyfriend - who's smiling pretty big himself, now. Keiji lets himself get smothered by the larger boy, because it's Koutarou; warm, soft, and secure, this embrace is not one that Keiji believes he would ever protest.

  
The faint buzzing of the fridge registers in their ears, but the apartment is quiet now, in a very comfortable way.

  
And Keiji, too, tries to envision a house, _their_ house: wooden, with a nice backyard, porch and all the rest; but the only thing he can see clearly is being next to Koutarou.

  
He supposes that he only focuses on the important things.  
 


End file.
